Honey Lemon
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Honey Lemon KHIII.png |Size= 350x400px |Description='Honey Lemon soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III' |katakana=ハニー・レモン |romaji=Hanī Remon |en=Honey Lemon |de=Honey Lemon |fr=Honey Lemon |es=Honey Lemon |it= |pt=Honey Lemon |nl= |fi= |type=Somebody |role=Protagonist |charworld1=San Fransokyo |origin=Big Hero 6 (film) |torigin=Big Hero 6 |company=Disney |enva=Genesis Rodriguez |envan=Kingdom Hearts Twitter bevestig Voice Cast vir Big Hero 6 |java=Mai Yamane |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Big Hero 6 (2014) Tadashi's college friend, and a member of Big Hero 6. Honey Lemon's special purse allows her to quickly create "chem-balls" containing a variety of unique chemical compounds. }}}} Honey Lemon (afrikaans: Heuning lemoen) is 'n karakter van San Fransokyo wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Sy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, '' . Honey Lemon is 'n briljante en entoesiastiese jong chemikus. Sy is 'n lid van Big Hero 6, saam met Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi en Fred. Verskyning Honey Lemon is 'n jong vrou met donker blonde hare en groen oë. Wanneer sy saam met die ander lede van die Big Hero 6 veg, dra sy 'n pienk getinte pantser. Haar helm is pienk met geel refleksies. Honey is toegerus met 'n beursie wat as 'n rekenaarlaboratorium vir chemiese toestelle gebruik word. Dit het 'n monitor aan die sykant wat die periodieke tabel daarop bevat, sodat sy die regte elemente kan invoer om chemiese balle vir enige situasie te skep. Persoonlikheid Honey is 'n intelligent meisie op die gebied van chemiese ingenieurswese. Sy is baie vrolik en optimisties. Sy het egter 'n paar probleme met die selfbeeld as dit by Heartless kom; Toe sy VR-kopieë in die gesig staar, skuil sy en kyk hoe Sora hulle uitneem. Honey toon 'n belangstelling in Donald se towerkuns, in die hoop om dit te bestudeer om haar chemiese balle te verbeter. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Honey word aan Sora, Donald en Goofy in Hiro se garage voorgestel. In die stad inspireer Sora se Formchanges Honey om verskillende chemball-metodes te gebruik. Sy gebruik dit terwyl sy teen Heartless veg, en bind hulle op hul plek sodat Wasabi makliker kan gerig. Oorsprong Honey het eers in 2014 in die Disney-geanimeerde film verskyn, uitgespreek deur . Sy is geïnspireer deur Aiko Miyazaki van Marvel Comics, wat ook sedert 2009 aan die Disney-groep behoort. In die film word Honey Lemon uitgebeeld as 'n eienaardige chemikus by die San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Honey Lemon woon in die stad San Fransokyo, maar het Latyns-Amerikaanse wortels. Haar naam is 'n bynaam wat deur Fred gedink is; haar regte naam is onbekend en is nie geopenbaar nie. Honey Lemon is 'n opwindende persoon wat verlief is op haar chemie werk en is lief vir die vertoning van haar eksperimente op 'n amper maniacale manier. Sy is die mees gerespekteerde en beleefde van die groep en is geneig om in die style van die 60's en 70's aan te trek. Honey Lemon dra 'n pienk pantser wat deur Hiro gebou is met 'n meganiese beursie wat verskillende chemiese elemente kan meng, waardeur sy balle kan skep wat sy as plofstof, lokval of veilige uitgange kan gebruik. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters